Males del corazón
by RosettaManga
Summary: Algo le sucede a Yuujirou, Tooru quiere ayudarlo pero su amigo no quiere darle a conocer el qu al parecer es un secreto. Nuevos giros dentro de la academia Fujimori. Problemas amororos. [EN PAUSA INDEFINIDA]
1. ¿Qué le sucede a Yuujirou?

Notas de la autora (Leerlo es opcional ya que me quedaron un poco largas xD):

Hallo!

Bueno, aquí yo de nuevo con otro fic de ésta parejita, éste se me ocurrió antes de escribir el que ya subí (xD), pero lo había dejado abandonado a unas cuantas líneas de comenzarlo n_nU… ¿Qué pasó? Bueno, creo que simplemente comencé a escribir otros fics y dejé este para el final, entonces cuando lo quise retomar, ya no recordaba lo que había avanzado en mi mente … Bueno, finalmente me decido a buscar en el baúl de los recuerdos y lo he revivido.

Bien, he hablado mucho.

Traigo éste fic con la intención de aumentar la colección de fics de princess princess en español. Y fin xD

Atención:

- por ahora será shonen-ai, pero no se, quizás luego mi contaminada mente yaoística quiera sacar algo más explícito a la luz xD (que es lo más probable o.O)

- bien, la pareja en la que profundizaré será Shihoudani Yuujirou/Kouno Tooru, aunque habrán breves momentos para parejas que saqué de conclusiones locas al ver la serie por tercera vez… espero que sean del agrado de todos.

- y bueno, finalmente: ¡Los personajes no son míos! Sólo escribo un fanfiction =)

………………YxT………………YxT………………YxT………………

Sonó el despertador a las seis de la mañana, sólo por medio segundo, de inmediato fue lanzado por el rubio que yacía en la cama junto a él. Pasaron los minutos y se hacía tarde para iniciar las actividades escolares, sólo unos cuantos pares de ellos faltaban para que se cumpliera el tiempo, entonces despertó el peliazul, notó el reloj y que estaba atrasado, sobresaltado bajó de la cama despertando a su amigo con la voz mientras se vestía:

- Yuujirou – le decía-, despierta, es tarde – y vio sorprendiéndose el despertador apagado y tirado en el suelo- ¡Yuujirou! Volvió a repetir dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación hacia su amigo debido a que no obtenía respuesta, se sorprendió al ver lo que vio-

El de largos cabellos yacía recostado casi boca abajo con las manos sobre su cabeza, masajeando sus sienes, apretando los ojos con fuerza, temblaba notoriamente y al parecer estaba inconciente. El de ojos de mar se acercó rápidamente, trató de despertarlo, gritaba "¡Yuujirou!¡Yuujirou!" mientras lo remecía suavemente y trataba de arreglar el cabello dorado que le cubría el rostro. Finalmente Shihoudani despertó, no abrió los ojos pero exclamó unas suaves palabras:

- Tooru, está bien, me duele la cabeza, sólo déjame seguir durmiendo. Avísale a Tsuji-senpai que no iré a clases -

- Yuujirou, no estás bien, - le palpó la frente – tiemblas y al parecer tienes fiebre, me quedaré cuidándote y le avisaré a Tsuji-senpai para que llame a un médico –

No recibió respuesta, el muchacho había vuelto a caer en la inconciencia.

…

Unas horas después abrió sus ojos el rubio, le dolía la cabeza aún, aunque con menos intensidad que en la mañana, se sentía cansado y se le revolvía un poco el estómago, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y se encontró con Tsuji-senpai que pasaba por allí:

- Yuu-chan, has despertado ¿cómo te encuentras? -

Hizo memoria y recordó lo de esa mañana.

- ¡oh! Si, me siento un poco mejor - y dejó ver una hermosa sonrisa propia de una princesa -

En aquel momento Kouno apareció por el pasillo, se exaltó un poco al ver allí a Shihoudani

- Yuujirou, ¿qué haces aquí? -

- ahh… pues, me levanté a ver que sucedía –

- no puedes estar aquí, el doctor dijo que te quedaras en cama por hoy –

- ¿ahh? –

- ven, entremos, te explicaré – y entraron en la habitación -.

Kouno recostó a su amigo en la cama y lo arropó con ternura, posteriormente se sentó en la silla que esa mañana había colocado allí para cuidar de su amigo

- ¿desde cuándo tan maternal? – preguntó la princesa del este –

- tengo que cuidarte bien, después de todo, para eso están los amigos, dime ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

- excelente –mintió- sólo dime ¿que pasó? –

- vino el doctor del campus y dijo que te dejáramos descansar por hoy, si mañana amanecías bien no había de qué preocuparse, cree que puede ser por el stress del trabajo de princesa –

- si, puede ser ¿y tú no fuiste a clases? –

- no, me pidieron que me quedara cuidándote, bueno y yo insistí en aquel aspecto también –

El rubio asintió, de verdad que Tooru se preocupaba mucho por él, en ese preciso instante podía sentir su aura maternal cubriéndolo, queriendo darle todo lo que podía para mimarlo, queriendo cuidarlo, conservando aquella su amistad, que sólo podía ser eso, amistad.

- había salido a pedir que nos trajeran el almuerzo ya que no podía dejarte demasiado tiempo sólo- continuó Tooru-.

- ya veo –sabía que era preocupación de su amigo, pero no quería comer, desde hace mucho que no tenía hambre- ¿Qué hay de comer? –

- sopa suave de verduras, el medico me dijo que debías comer cosas suaves por ahora –

No dijo nada, sólo se volvió a acostar, descansaría un poco más y prepararía su cabeza para hacer algo que hace mucho no hacía, comer.

…

- ¡Kouno! ¡Shihoudani! ¡Salgan rápido de ésta habitación y vengan a hacer el trabajo! – irrumpió en la habitación un desesperado Mikoto vestido de princesa -

- Mikoto, Yuujirou está mal y debe quedarse en la habitación –

- ¡si, pero tú no! –

- es que a caso quieres dejar a un pobre enfermo solo y sin cuidados – dijo indiferente el rubio - ¿Tienes el corazón tan frío como para desear eso? –

- ¡Shihoudani! ¡Siempre ves lo malo en mi! ¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo?! -

Yuujirou se cubrió de un aura negra y un aspecto tétrico:

- fácil, porque te odio -

Mikoto reaccionó asustadísimo y retrocediendo ante el chico en la cama

- que idiota que eres, estoy bromeando – le respondió el rubio bebiendo una cucharada de sopa -

Cambiando el tema Tooru continuó:

- Mikoto y ¿por qué estás tan alterado? –

El pelirosa cambió su expresión por una más tranquila pero aún así enojosa:

- pues, con ustedes aquí, todo el trabajo de las princesas ha recaído en mi, y yo no puedo sólo con todas esas hormonas alborotadas -

- lo sentimos, pero no hay nada más que hacer – dijo el peliazul –

En ese momento una voz que no estaba anteriormente se hizo presente cruzando la puerta.

- en realidad, si hay algo más que hacer -

Los tres chicos voltearon y vieron a Arisada, el presidente del concejo estudiantil, seguido de los otros tres chicos que lo conformaban y Akira Sakamoto tras ellos.

- ¡A.. A… Arisada-kaichou! –exclamaron sorprendidos los tres "princesas" -

- si, si –continuó el aludido –, debemos tener una reunión de urgencia, y debido a que Shihoudani-kun no puede salir de la habitación aquí hemos llegado – y continuó con su aristocrática carcajada –

- si, si – exclamó con un poco de vergüenza ajena la princesa del éste, sentimiento compartido por sus compañeros de rubro –

- Bueno, volviendo al tema principal, Yutaka-kun, nos hemos enterado de tu situación al tener que cargar con todo el trabajo de princesa tú solo, y queremos ayudarte – continuó Arisada –

- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó conmovido y emocionado la princesa del oeste –

- si – continuó el vicepresidente, Koushino -, ya que no puedes hacer todo tú sólo habrá que nombrar a otra princesa de reemplazo –

- ¡¿ahh?! – dijeron los cuatro menores a coro –

- claro, si es sólo por un día no tiene sentido, así que tendremos la enfermedad de Shihoudani-kun en observación para ver como va progresando –continuó el secretario, Tadasu -, si estás mucho tiempo fuera del trabajo y Kouno-kun acompañándote, será mejor que busquemos otra princesa –

- Sakamoto-sama –continuó Arisada-, tú tampoco sabías de esto pues eres de primer año y los de primero no pueden estar al tanto sobre el proceso de elección de princesas, así que, ahora que sabes algo, no puedes hablar nada – finalizó acercándose al chico posando su dedo índice en los labios del menor a símbolo de secreto –

- ahh… está bien – respondió sonrojado el peliverde –

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – exclamó casi interrumpiendo un emocionado Mikoto – Es demasiado trabajo para mi – finalizó dramático y llorando –

- Si, si, además –continuó el tesorero, Harue -, sabemos cuales son tus facultades y no podrías solo con todo ese trabajo –

- te están diciendo inútil – le secreteó Shihoudani, Mikoto se quedó de piedra, luego bajó la mirada avergonzado –

- Bueno –dijo para finalizar Arisada, ya retirándose con todo el concejo estudiantil -, de aquí a mañana daremos un veredicto, se les mantendrá informados. Adiós –

- Adiós – respondieron las princesas –

- adiós, chicos. Cuídate mucho Shih… ejem… Yuujirou – sonrió y salió de la habitación Akira –

- será mejor que salga también – replicó Mikoto -

- ¿hm? ¿Ya te vas, Mikoto? – interrogó Tooru –

- ahh… si, tengo que ir a estudiar –

- ¿te vas a estudiar o vas a ver tu novia? – preguntó indiferente el rubio –

Mikoto se quedó de piedra avergonzado

- ¿di en el clavo, verdad? – exclamó Yuujirou con una sonrisa maliciosa -

- ¡Y si voy a hacer eso qué! – exclamó enojoso –

- que cruel eres Mikoto, te vas para ver a tu novia dejando a tu amigo aquí enfermo – reprochó el rubio –

- pe… pero… ¡si estás con Kouno! –

- y tan descarado como para ligarle la responsabilidad a otro amigo –continuó reprochando aunque en el fondo sólo quería molestar al muchacho -; es por eso que te odio – y volvió a llenarse de un aura negra –

- ahh… ehh… ¡Shihoudani! - y se va corriendo –

- ¡ohh si! ¡recuerda que estoy bromeando! – le grita a la distancia usando su mano izquierda alrededor de su boca para proyectar el sonido y alzando la otra –

Kouno se pone de pie para cerrar la puerta de la habitación, luego se vuelve para regañar a su amigo.

- Yuujirou… -

- si, si, se que me reprenderás por haberme vuelto a meter con Mikoto – y sorbió su sopa – el peliazul lo miró extrañado -. Bien –dijo colocando el plato de sopa sobre el buró -, no quiero comer más – luego se recostó hacia un lado de la cama y fingió dormir –

- ¡eh! ¡Yuujirou! Debes comer, puedes agravar su resfrío si no comes –

No había caso, el chico ya estaba "durmiendo".

…

A la mañana siguiente el de ojos marinos se despertó por el grito de dolor de su compañero en la litera de abajo. Bajó de inmediato por las escaleras quedando estupefacto ante tan terrible imagen. Su amigo se retorcía apretando su cabeza entre sus manos, parecía que estuviese siendo partido por un rayo. El muchacho se acercó preocupadísimo hacia su sufriente amigo para tomar a Yuujirou entre sus brazos, no lo concretó ya que el chico se volteó tomándolo de la camisa y le dirigió una mirada suplicante, sufriente, martirizada completamente; aquella imagen quedaría por siempre en la cabeza de Tooru Kouno. El joven, alcanzó a percibir un débil murmullo de los hermosos labios del de doradas hebras "ayúdame", sin pensarlo dos veces descolgó el teléfono y llamo al doctor del campus, luego se quedó allí, con su amigo en su regazo llorando y apretando aún más su parpados, lloraba y gemía dolorosamente, a Kouno le dolía aún más la situación, sólo lo abrazaba mientras trataba de secar con sus manos las lágrimas que corrían como ríos por el rostro de su rubio amigo.

………………YxT………………YxT………………YxT………………

Bien, se que por ahora no está muy bien n_nU… de hecho creo que es como 2% Shonen-ai u/////uUUUUUUUUUU… pero bueh… les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá más de lo que queremos ver =) A parte de nuevos dramas y una sorpresa que yo se que a muchas les hubiese gustado (como a mi) que sucediera en la serie :B

Fue bastante diálogo (que no es mi fuerte), así que creo que no me quedó tan bello, poéticamente hablando, luego se vendrá mejor, lo prometo.

Bien, para finalizar, unas preguntas intrigantes:

¿Qué le sucederá a Yuujirou?

¿Se mejorará?

¿Y podrá Tooru averiguar por qué su amigo está así?

¿Podrá Mikoto con el trabajo de princesa estando solo?

Y si no ¿Quién será la nueva princesa de reemplazo?

¿Podrán averiguarlo antes los chicos?

¿o será un secreto del concejo estudiantil?

¿o de Arisada?

¡¿o un plan de éste?!

¡¡¡¿REVIEWS?!! xDDD… no pero en serio, no cuesta nada, sólo pulsen el botoncito verde de abajo y escríbanme unas líneas :B Please! =)

A propósito quiero dar las gracias a quienes me dedicaron algunos comentarios en mi anterior fic de Princess Princess "Segundos Nocturnos", Muchas gracias **Keremi**, **Red Crayon Princess**, **Setsuna Kyoura** y **Deidara Uchiha Sasori** (a ti también por que al leer tu perfil encontré mi nuevo vicio "Hetalia" y comencé un doujinshi de mi pareja favorita de aquello, bueno, de Latin Hetalia "ChilexPerú" *¬* los amo n///n).

Bien, me extendí de nuevo xddd. Cuídense ¡Auf wiedersehen!


	2. La nueva princesa

Al mediodía el joven rubio comenzó a abrir sus ojos miel, miró ligeramente por la ventana notando que ya era de día _"¡Maldición!"_ se dijo, había faltado nuevamente a clases preocupando en el trayecto a su amigo y quizás a cuantas personas más, recordó lo de esa mañana, las pocas escenas que podía recordar; había despertado con un martirizante dolor de cabeza que lo hacía estremecerse a mas no poder, no podía soportar el dolor, intentó no preocupar a nadie silenciando sus gritos, pero el ataque fue más fuerte haciéndolo gritar y con eso despertar a su amigo, no podía soportarlo más, iba a pedirle ayuda, pero palabra no salió de su boca, al parecer el ojiazul comprendió lo que le dijo con la mirada y llamó al doctor, luego de unos minutos escuchó como se abría la puerta de la habitación y entonces perdió nuevamente el conocimiento.

Al abrir completamente sus ojos, sintió como alguien le acariciaba la mano, se incorporó para ver de quien se trataba, era Tooru, quien yacía dormido de rodillas tomando su mano, pensó que quizás despertó muy sobresaltado por su grito y entonces se quedó dormido por la falta de sueño en su intento por cuidarlo. No quería despertarlo pero al moverse el joven reaccionó de inmediato.

- Tooru -

- Yuujirou, que bueno que has despertado – le dijo ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa y restregando uno de sus ojos -; estaba preocupado –

Shihoudani no supo que decirle, no era capas de mentirle en nada después de todo lo que había hecho, no se sentía bien ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿cómo te encuentras? -

"_La pregunta prohibida"_ pensó el joven rubio.

Inclinó su cabeza para posteriormente responder con toda sinceridad.

- no… no estoy bien, Tooru – dijo apenado -

El peliazul lo observó por unos segundos y finalmente se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y le indicó a su joven amigo que se vistiera lanzándole unas prendas.

- ¿Qué…? -

- el doctor dijo que si al despertar aún te sentías mal debías ir a un especialista. La hora ya está pedida. Vamos –

- pero… ¿qué tengo? ¿Qué especialista? –

- nutricionista –

- ¿ahh? –

- te examinó y dijo que estabas muy delgado, y puede que esas migrañas te den por aquel factor –

- ya veo –

- Bien ¡vamos! – dijo sonriente –

El otro chico le respondió la sonrisa y comenzó a vestirse.

………………YxT………………YxT………………YxT………………

Mientras, en el salón de juntas del concejo estudiantil ya llegaban las noticias de que Yuujirou Shihoudani había amanecido peor, entonces el presidente Arisada convocó a los chicos (sin Akira Sakamoto) para darles la noticia:

- … Ya es hora -

El secretario Tadasu acercó la laptop con los expedientes de varios chicos de primero.

- No tiene caso buscar más – dijo finalmente Arisada -

- quiere decir que… - exclamó con miedo el vicepresidente Koushino –

- usted ya ha… - continuó de la misma manera el secretario Tadasu –

- A-Arisada-Kaichou… ¿ya ha tomado la decisión? - finalizó el tesorero Harue –

Kaichou dejó escapar una enorme carcajada, los tres chicos lo observaron atentamente.

- según la última encuesta, hay alguien a quien los chicos quieren ver como princesa, y yo estoy de acuerdo con esa opinión… -

………………YxT………………YxT………………YxT………………

En la sala de esperas de un consultorio cercano a Fujimori Gakuen se encontraban sentados leyendo unas revistas Yuujirou y Tooru, éste último haciendo compañía a su amigo, ya había pasado la hora de su cita hace unos minutos, así que suponían que los llamarían luego.

- Shihoudani, Yuujirou - llamó la secretaria -

- ahh…hai – dijo alzando la vista –

- su turno, continuó la mujer –

El ojimiel se puso de pie y miró a su amigo.

- suerte – le dijo Tooru -

- ¿vas a dejar a tu pobre amigo enfermo entrar a un consultorio desconocido completamente sólo? - el otro joven rió ante aquello. Yuujirou sonrió – Vamos, acompáñame –

Y entraron juntos.

El consultorio de la doctora Kaoru Ominami era una gran sala con paredes de un ocre suave y techo blanco, tenía un ventanal que dejaba ver el paisaje citadino y plantas de interior en las esquinas, un escritorio de caoba muy bien barnizado y tallado con unos motivos de angelitos, había diplomas por todas las paredes y pinturas de Pablo Picasso, al otro lado había una camilla y un biombo frente a ella junto a un mueble con herramientas médicas como termómetros, estetoscopios, etc.

La mujer parecía agradable, debía tener unos treintaiseis años, tenía el cabello castaño claro algo ondulado que le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros, usaba su delantal blanco abierto y mostrando debajo un fino traje _Chanel_ gris y rosa pálido adornado con un collar de perlas negras y aros que hacían juego, una mujer muy elegante. Se acercó a los chicos y le extendió la mano a Shihoudani, quien estaba en frente:

- hola, soy la doctora Ominami ¿Tú eres Yuujirou Shihoudani? -

- si, mucho gusto –respondió ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa -. Él es un amigo –

- Tooru Kouno –

- mucho gusto – dijo estrechando su mano también -. Shihoudani-kun, ya me han enviado tu diagnóstico así que te examinaré y luego veremos que recetar –

- está bien –

- siéntate en la camilla, por favor –

La mujer examinó a Shihoudani cuidadosamente, revisó su presión, su temperatura (que estaba un poco alta), sus reflejos (un poco lentos), los latidos de su corazón, sus pulmones, etc. Finalmente lo midió y luego lo acercó a la balanza:

- estás muy delgado, Shihoudani-kun -

- ¿ohh, si? –

- si, mucho muy delgado. Vístete –

El joven se vistió y posteriormente se sentó en la silla junto a Kouno, frente al escritorio de la sensei.

- ¿has estado comiendo poco? - preguntó ella directamente -

- ahh… no lo se, no lo he notado – respondió nervioso –

- ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Familiar quizás? ¿O con alguna novia? –

- este… no, nada de eso. Sólo he sentido menos hambre –

- bien… Estás muy por debajo de tu peso normal, puede que haya sido provocado por estrés ¿Cómo va el colegio? –

- hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente –

- ese debe de ser el problema. Te recetaré unos estimulantes de apetito y vas a seguir una dieta –

- ahh…hai –

La doctora comenzó a escribir en su computadora, posteriormente imprimió la receta y se la entregó.

- tendrás que seguir estrictamente esta dieta por unos meses, hasta que recuperes tu peso normal, iremos chequeando cada dos semanas ¿okay? Además tomarás éste estimulante de apetito; una tableta media hora antes de comer -

- de acuerdo –

- Tú lo ayudarás a que no se desvíe de la receta ¿si? –dijo dirigiéndose a Kouno –

- por supuesto – asintió el muchacho –

- y creo que tú también deberás ayudarlo a él – le dijo al mujer al rubio –

- ¿ahh? –exclamaron los jóvenes al unísono –

- noto que también estás delgado, Kouno-kun –continuó la doctora -, no tanto como tu amigo, claro, pero de todas maneras delgado ¿Me permites ver tu peso? –

Tooru asintió motivado por Yuujirou. La sensei confirmó que el peliazul también estaba bajo peso por lo que le recetó un estimulante de apetito que debía tomar todas las mañanas.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron y salieron del consultorio, fueron caminando a Fujimori pues quedaba tan sólo a unas calles.

Se detuvieron en una plaza y se sentaron en un banquito casi completamente camuflado entre los árboles, era otoño así que las hojas secas caían por doquier tornando a aquel un paisaje precioso.

- Yuujirou ¿Por qué has descuidado tu alimentación? – Recriminó un poco el peliazul -

- no es nada, sólo así sucedió, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba delgado –

- ¿lo sabías y no le habías dicho a nadie? –

- no creí que fuera para preocuparse –

A Tooru le pareció que su amigo le ocultaba algo.

- no creo que sólo hallas dejado de comer porque si -

- …-

- Shihoudani… -

- ¿Cómo es que tu también estás delgado? – dijo cambiando bruscamente el tema –

- ahh… pues, no lo había notado –

- ¿ves? Ahí está la respuesta de todo. Fin de la discusión –

No le gustaba hablarle tan cortantemente a su amigo, pero… no podía seguir hablando del tema, no quería mentirle más, deseaba contarle todo pero al mismo tiempo no quería, tenía miedo ¿Cómo decirle que la causa de todos aquellos males era él? Que no eran provocados por es estrés o por su cerebro ¿sino por su corazón?

Unos minutos de silencio se apoderaron del ambiente que lo tornaban hostil e incómodo, así que Tooru procedía a ponerse de pie para continuar con su camino, a lo cual Shihoudani le respondió sin levantarse de la banca.

- ¿Cuál es el apuro? -

- te dieron licencia por dos semanas, deberías estar recostado. Tenemos que llegar pronto a la habitación –

- es sólo que… -el joven desvió la vista hacia el paisaje -, es muy buena vista ¿no lo crees? Un poco de aire fresco no me haría mal –

Ante aquellas palabras, el de mirada de cielo se sentó junto a su amigo nuevamente, tenía razón, ese ambiente lo ponía de buen humor, lo relajaba, aquellos días habían sido estresantes con los malestares de Yuujirou, respiró hondo una bocanada de aquel aire y se relajó, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos para sentir esa paz que al momento fue arrebatada por un sobresalto, el de hebras doradas posó ambas manos en la cintura del peliazul provocando que éste se estremeciera.

- Yuujirou… ¿q-qué… qué haces? – preguntó extrañado y nervioso –

- sólo quería saber que tan delgado estabas –respondió indiferente sin si quiera mirarlo, sólo miraba la cintura de su amigo, la cual estaba tocando -. Valla, es cierto que estás delgado, tienes una cintura muy fina – aún no lo soltaba y al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerlo –

- ¡Yu-Yuujirou! –exclamó algo enfadado, más por no poder ocultar el rubor que sabía que se le iba subiendo a las mejillas –

Se giró un poco para empujar a su amigo ya que no podía con el nerviosismo, pero en vez de eso sus manos se dirigieron automáticas sobre los hombros del rubio y se posaron en ellos. Espontáneamente cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro para evitar que el otro le viera, no tenía mucha importancia, pues el ojimiel seguía observando detenidamente su delgada cintura.

- …muy, muy fina – repitió para hacer énfasis al mismo tiempo que balanceaba su agarre en un suave vaivén de arriba hacia abajo propiciándole una agradable caricia al contrario -

- ¡hm!... Y-Yuujirou… -sus mejillas se coloreaban aún más de rosa mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no dejar salir ninguna exclamación. No acostumbraba que alguien le acariciara de esa manera ¡Nunca nadie le había hecho eso! Su cuerpo reaccionaba por si sólo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco excitado, aunque fuera por algo tan mínimo. Como por inercia su mente recordó el momento antes del festival escolar, cuando Sayaka se apareció en medio de su ensayo, y entonces él… él… lo había besado; aquella sorpresa fue tan grande que incuso llegó a olvidar todo lo de su prima por un momento, lo dejó paralizado, absorto, estupefacto, sentir aquellos labios tan dulces, cálidos y que cualquiera desearía apoderarse de los suyos, lo estremeció, no era que le gustara Yuujirou, pero ese había sido su primer beso ¡Y se había sentido tan bien! ¡Tan extrañamente bien! Lástima que Yuujirou era un chico, aunque aquella vez llevaba el traje de princesa, entonces ¿Estaba bien que le hubiese gustado aquel beso, no? Pues… fue como besar a una chica ¿verdad?...

Mientras, a pesar de mantener su serenidad, Yuujirou estaba sorprendido ¿Es que a caso Tooru estaba reaccionado a su agarre? Y más que eso ¿se estaba excitando? No, eso era imposible, a Tooru le gustaban las chicas, era imposible que sintiera algo por él, _"IM-PO-SI-BLE"_ se repitió varias veces hasta que lo soltó, pensó _"debe de darle cosquillas"_, fue su conclusión y no hubo nada más que decir

De pronto el joven miel cesó su caricia, se puso de pie y replicó:

- ¿eres muy cosquilloso, verdad? No aguantes la carcajada sólo por hacerte el más fuerte -

Y sonrió con los ojos. El otro joven se puso de pie, sonrió también y olvidando todo lo anterior comenzó a perseguirlo.

- ¡Yuujirou! –

- ¡jaja! ¡No me vas a alcanzar! –.

…

Cuando llegaron a Fujimori se encontraron con Mikoto abajo del edificio de habitaciones quien les dijo que lo siguieran, que tenían una reunión con el concejo estudiantil, así que allí se dirigieron, entraron como siempre lo hacen y se sentaron en el sofá de siempre, frente a ellos estaba Arisada, Koushino, Tadasu, Harue y Akira Sakamoto, que al parecer tampoco sabía bien por qué estaba allí.

La voz de Arisada rompió el silencio de repente.

- estamos al tanto de tu enfermedad Shihoudani-kun, y sabemos que hoy has asistido al médico ¿Qué te han dicho? -

- pues… creen que estoy bajo peso – respondió la princesa del este -, y me dieron un dieta que debo seguir por unos meses. Podré asistir a clases normalmente pero me han prohibido el trabajo por un tiempo, además tengo licencia por dos semanas y… -

- ¡No se diga más! – interrumpió el kaichou - No podrás hacer el trabajo de princesa por un tiempo y por esas dos semanas de licencia supongo que Kouno-kun deberá cuidarte, así que ya está decidido, habrá una princesa de reemplazo, que será dada a conocer ahora mismo – y rió aristocráticamente –

Los cuatro menores estaban paralizados de la impresión… ¿Quién será la nueva princesa?

- y… - las reflexiones de los cuatro menores fueron interrumpidas por la voz del castaño – la nueva princesa de reemplazo, elegida por una encuesta a los estudiantes es… -

- ¡Esperen! – dijo de repente el peliverde –

- ¿Sakamoto-sama? – exclamó Arisada dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante –

- estoy al tanto de las encuestas escolares – continuó el de mirada escarlata -, y si es basado en eso que eligieron a la princesa de reemplazo, entonces… yo se quien… -

- ¡ahh! Sabes de quién se trata, Akira! – preguntaron Shihoudani y Kouno al mismo tiempo –

- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Ya díganlo! – gritó desesperado Mikoto –

- se trata de… - Arisada dirigió una mirada profunda al ojiverde –

Sakamoto tragó saliva

- se trata de… - repitió Sakamoto mirando al Kaichou con las mejillas sonrosadas -

Tanto Arisada como Sakamoto hablaron al mismo tiempo, de los labios del presidente se oyó un -…Sakamoto-sama- que completaba la frase anterior, mientras que de los labios de Akira se dejó escuchar un –…mi-.

………………YxT………………YxT………………YxT………………

Muahahahahaha! Siiiii!!!! Espero que halla personas que estén de acuerdo como yo en la decisión del concejo estudiantil, en uno de esos momentos mientras miraba la serie no podía dejar de pensar que hubiese sido genial ver a Akira Sakamoto como princesa, espero que a todos les guste la idea! n_n

Bien respecto a la enfermedad de Yuujirou: se ha aclarado un poco sobre lo que tiene… ¡Pero no el todo! No crean que es sólo estrés, bien, y si es así, el estrés no viene de la nada ¿o si? Y bueno, dudo que sea provocado por el trabajo de princesas… =O!

Bueno, por último, pero no menos importante quiero dar gracias a los que me han dedicado unas líneas. Gracias a: **Klover-chan**, **Hime Shelby** y **Deidara Uchiha Sasori** (mi fiel lectora xD) De verdad sus reviews me suben el animo para poder seguir escribiendo, y al mismo tiempo me presionan para que lo haga rápido O_O… bueno xD no importa. Agradezco también a todos los que han leído aunque no dejen reviews, gracias a todos por su tiempo.

Se cuidan todos =D ¡Auf wiedersehen! ¡Bless! n_ny


	3. Poblemas distintos a 4 chicos distintos

- ¡waaaaaaa! ¡Sakamoto-sama será la nueva princesa! ¡No me lo creo, esto es genial! – irrumpió en el salón un emocionado Natashou-senpai que al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo escuchando detrás de la puerta, agitaba las manos de Akira entre las suyas como admirando el tremendo tesoro que tenía en frente - ¡Los muchachos lo amarán! ¡Además le quedarán perfectos todos mis vestidos! Ya saben lo que dicen: el verde es el nuevo negro, además… -

- si, si, Natashou-senpai. Luego las princesas serán todas suyas –

Y los demás chicos lo sacaron de la sala.

- y bien, Sakamoto-sama ¿Qué opinas sobre esto? – preguntó Arisada –

- pues… -

- ¡Sakamoto-sama, por favor no me dejes sólo, no dejes que el trabajo me desgaste! – dijo Mikoto lanzándose sobre él, haciendo que casi cayeran al piso – ¡Tienes que acompañarme en ésta odisea! ¡No sabes lo difícil que es para mí! –

- si, está bien – respondió con una sonrisa para que el chico lo soltara, luego se dirigió a Arisada – si se necesita mi ayuda, aceptaré el trabajo –

- ¡Graaaciaaaaas Sakamoto-samaaaaa! Te prometo que nunca olvidaré esto – exclamó Mikoto con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando al peliverde –

- Bien. Yukata-kun, puedes soltar a Sakamoto-sama –

- ahh-hai – y se alejó de inmediato ligeramente sonrojado –

- ahora salgan del salón – y de inmediato fueron empujados por los senpais al pasillo -. Sakamoto-sama, mañana comienza tu "reinado". Hasta mañana. Cuídate mucho Shihoudani-kun – y las puertas fueron cerradas -.

Los muchachos se fueron caminando por los pasillos para llegar a sus habitaciones, Akira se despidió de los muchachos que fueron a sus "P-rooms".

………………YxT………………YxT………………YxT………………

Un muchacho ojos de esmeraldas caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del edificio de habitaciones, reflexionaba sobre el último acontecimiento de su vida, a partir de mañana sería una "princesa" y quién sabe hasta cuando eso podría durar. Suspiraba continuamente pensando por lo que tendría que pasar, era un chico tímido, no sabía como reaccionar a algunas cosas, se apenaba y sonrojaba con facilidad, por lo tanto podría pasarle lo mismo que le pasaba a Mikoto, quien era acosado día y noche por no poder controlar a sus fans; por otro lado, los chicos del instituto le tenían mucho respeto, así que quizás no tendría tanto problema. Bueno, en medio de sus reflexiones no notó que era observado por muchas miradas que seguían cada uno de sus pasos, mientras murmuraban:

- ¿será cierto? ¿Sakamoto-sama será princesa ahora? -

- eso espero, sería un sueño hecho realidad, Sakamoto-sama de princesa ¡Qué lindo se verá! –

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ha suspirado! –

- no puedo soportar más esto ¡Vamos! –

Akira no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando de pronto escucha a sus espaldas a un grupo de muchachos gritar:

- ¡VAAAMOOOOOOOOS! - y comenzaron a correr hasta él -

- ¿ehh? Pero qué… - entonces reflexionó - ¡oh, no!... ustedes… ya se enteraron de… - los jóvenes no se detenían así que sólo se echó a correr - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! ¿Qué hago ahora? –

- ¡SAKAMOTO-HIMESAMAAAAAAAA! -.

………………YxT………………YxT………………YxT………………

Por otro lado, los muchachos ya se habían despedido de Mikoto y entraron a la habitación que compartían, el rubio se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba y su amigo se sentó a los pies de ésta, ambos en silencio, Shihoudani estaba serio, observaba a su amigo mientras se perdía en sus facciones de perfil _"¡En qué estoy pensando! Debo dejar esto"_.

- nunca me imaginé que Akira sería la princesa de reemplazo – articuló el peliazul soltando una pequeña risita y sonriendo con los ojos -. Al menos está familiarizado con el trabajo así que no creo que tenga problemas -

- es un poco tímido para éste tipo de cosas, y también algo torpe, podría sufrir los mismos acosos que Mikoto –

- je – rió - ¿también los tuyos? –

- haha, claro que no, Akira no me saca de mis casillas –

Ambos rieron. Tooru se puso de pie, se quitó la camiseta que traía y la arrojó al suelo, luego fue al armario para colocarse algo más cómodo. Yuujirou lo observaba como hipnotizado, seguía cada una de sus curvas y recovecos, se admiraba con su piel rosa, de su delgada cintura que por suerte había tenido el placer de acariciar por sobre la tela, veía esos delicados hombros y su fino cuello, sus cabellos sedosos y brillantes, sus manos, sus piernas, su parte posterior, todo en él era perfecto, hubiese deseado que ese momento ideal no acabase nunca, hubiese deseado nunca dejar de contemplarlo así.

- ¡oh, ya recordé! – exclamó el peliazul cerrando el armario y volteándose hacia su amigo -. La dejé sobre la cama esta mañana – entonces se dirigió a la escalera de la litera -

El rubio tomó un libro y se concentró para no evidenciar el rubor que le provocaba ver al muchacho ojiazul con el torso desnudo. Le dijo:

- ten cuidado con… -

- ¡waaah! –

Le había querido advertir de la camiseta que aún estaba tirada en el piso pero para ese entonces Tooru ya había resbalado y más que eso, había caído en la litera baja y más específicamente sobre su amigo Yuujirou, además, la "posición" en la que había quedado sobre él se veía un tanto indecorosa. Su pierna izquierda entre las de Yuujirou a una altura tan perfecta que sus pelvis se tocaban, y la pierna derecha aún apoyada en el suelo, su cabeza había quedado "enterrada" en el pecho de su amigo y sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de éste. Se quejó un poco ya que había golpeado su pantorrilla derecha con el cuerpo del catre al caer:

- ¡ay! … Me duele - entonces levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos ambarinos a una distancia muy corta. Se sonrojó al instante alzando las cejas sorprendido -

El contrario imitó su acción sonrojándose en ese momento, aunque su mirada era tranquila.

- ¿e-estás bien? – inquirió el rubio -

- ehh… -

En ese instante alguien golpeó la puerta, pero al parecer ese alguien estaba tan desesperado por entrar que no esperó respuesta para acceder a la habitación. Era Akira Sakamoto que azotó la puerta al cerrarla y posó su cuerpo sobre ella para que nadie pudiese entrar, respiró agitado para recuperar el aliento y cuando al fin pudo pensar con claridad habló a los chicos notando una escena extraña frente a él:

- chicos, lo siento, es sólo que los estudiantes al parecer se enteraron de mi situación como princesa de reemplazo y quisieron atacarme entonces… ahh… Lo siento… emm… yo… ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo? -

Los chicos habían olvidado momentáneamente su "situación" y al escuchar aquellas exclamaciones se sonrojaron bruscamente y se pusieron de pie ¡Quizás qué había pensado Akira!

- ahh… no es lo que tu crees Akira – se excusó Yuujirou –

- ¡si! Fue sólo un accidente – decía un completamente avergonzado Tooru rascándose la nuca –

A Akira no le quedó otra más que creer.

- y dinos… ¿Te atacaron los estudiantes? – quiso cambiar el tema el rubio –

- ahh… ¡si! Por alguna razón se enteró toda la escuela ya y los estudiantes me atacaron –

- hmm… - exclamaron pensativos los dos chicos que allí estaban –

- ¿Qué hago ahora? No podré volver a mi habitación –

- ¡Por supuesto! – ambos muchachos se acercaron desafiantemente al chico haciendo que retrocediera –

- ahh… ¿qué? –

- si eres una princesa no puedes dormir en un cuarto cualquiera, debes quedarte en una P-room –

- ¿eh? Pero no hay más P-rooms disponibles –

De un instante a otro los jóvenes tomaron al peliverde por los brazos arrastrándolo hasta la habitación de Mikoto donde lo empujaron.

- ¡ay! – reclamaba un adolorido Akira en el piso -

Mikoto estaba en su escritorio, se puso de pie bruscamente y exclamó:

- ¡Qué rayos pasa con ustedes! -

- ¡SOLDADO MIKOTO! Tienes la misión de cuidar a Sakamoto-sama mientras sea princesa – exclamó Yuujirou con la mano en la frente a modo militar –

- ¡claro! Así que tendrás que compartir tu P-room con él ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! – exclamó Tooru de la misma manera –

- ¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! – les respondió obedientemente Mikoto, pero luego comprendió lo que estaba pasando - ¡Espereeen! ¿Por qué debo de hacerles caso? –

El rubio se cubrió de un aura negra:

- recuerda que te odio… hazlo si no quieres tener problemas – amenazó –

Yutaka tragó saliva.

- ¡Sh-Shihoudani! -

- ¡Oh, si! Recuerda que es una broma, pero de todas formas debes cuidar de Akira ahora – Mikoto y Akira se miraron -, es tu responsabilidad – cerraron la puerta y se fueron -.

El peliverde y el rosa se quedaron solos en la habitación mirándose con duda. Un silencio sepulcral los invadía en ese momento hasta que el portador de esmeraldas habló aún sentado en el suelo:

- lo siento, Yutaka. Lamento incomodarte, puedo irme si gustas -

El pelirosa se quedó un momento en silencio y luego se acercó al chico extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie:

- no hay problema, Sakamoto-sama, puedes quedarte, entiendo lo que es ser acosado por un montón de chicos con las hormonas revolucionadas – y le sonrió con los ojos -

- ahh-hai – aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie -. Gracias –

- no tienes que agradecer, ahora estamos juntos en el mismo barco –.

………………YxT………………YxT………………YxT………………

Y así transcurrió la siguiente semana…

La enfermedad de Yuujirou avanzaba, en parte, positivamente, estaba recuperando algo de peso sin embargo sus migrañas seguían iguales de frecuentes, con urgencia lo llevaron nuevamente al medico que le indicó que se tomara un electro encefalograma y un escáner. Tooru lo acompañó a todas y cada una de las citas como buen amigo y protector que era, así que tuvo problemas con los exámenes del colegio pues no comprendía muy bien la materia al no haber estado en clases, pero no importaba, pensaba él, ese era el precio por ser un buen amigo, y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso. Por suerte los exámenes del rubio no revelaron nada negativo en su organismo así que lo único que podía ser responsable de sus patologías era quizás el cansancio que le habían diagnosticado al principio, así que le dieron unas pastillas para el sueño las cuales surgieron efecto permitiendo que el chico pudiera dormir, contrario a lo que había estado sucediendo el último mes. Sus ojeras de insomnio desaparecieron considerablemente, sin embargo aún lucía cansado y sus migrañas continuaban por las mañanas, acudió a la doctora nuevamente y finalmente lo derivaron a un psicólogo.

Por otro lado Mikoto y Akira se las habían estado arreglando a duras penas con el trabajo de princesa, ya que ambos eran un tanto tímidos y adorables (como los definían los estudiantes) recibían muchos acosos y corrían muchas persecuciones diarias por los ataques de los estudiantes. Además los trajes de Natashou se volvían cada vez más difíciles de usar y sin la protección de las dos mentes fuertes que eran Tooru y Yuujirou, y con la popularidad que cargaba Sakamoto desde antes de ser princesa; todo era aún más difícil.

Era común que en medio de su carrera para salvarse ambos estudiantes entraran en la oficina del concejo para protegerse encontrándose (más Mikoto que Akira) con más problemas encima y más asuntos que resolver. Como eran menos, para tratar de hacerles el trabajo más sencillo (según Arisada), les habían dividido las tareas para que avanzaran más rápido, mientras que uno iba a los pervertidos equipos de futbol, basquetbol, voleibol y natación (Mikoto), el otro iba a las tranquilas reuniones de los grupos de arte, canto y ajedrez; no faltaban las quejas del pelirosa porque le tocaban los equipos con las hormonas mas revolucionadas, pero Arisada se excusaba con el hecho de que el peliverde era nuevo en la tarea y debía empezar por lo más fácil. Era por eso que a finales del día Mikoto terminaba con el peinado completamente distinto a como había sido por la mañana y Akira acababa con sus rizos verdes en su sitio y bebiendo un té de hierbas con galletas en el salón del concejo junto con un kaichou que no paraba de mirarlo.

………………YxT………………YxT………………YxT………………

Llegó el día de la primera cita de Yuujirou con el psicólogo, tenía algo de recelos por contarle sus cosas a un hombre que no conocía así que iba algo arisco a la sesión, Tooru, como siempre, lo acompañó, a pesar de las advertencias del ojidorado de que iba a tener que quedarse esperando una hora en la salita de esperas leyendo revistas viejas y viendo los cuadros de las paredes mientras una mujer atendía el teléfono que no pararía de sonar; de todas maneras le acompañó a pesar de la tortura mencionada.

El rubio entró en la oficina del doctor notando que tuvo la suerte de que no era el doctor Takamiya, sino LA doctora Takamiya. Sintiose mucho más cómodo y se dispuso a confesarle todo a la mujer, esa presión en su pecho que llevaba acosándolo desde hace tiempo debía desaparecer, esta mujer tenía que ser capaz de curar esos males del corazón.

La fémina se acercó a él y le extendió la mano para saludarlo:

- Buenos días, Yuujirou-kun – sonrió con los ojos -. Soy la doctora Shiinou Takamiya, de antemano quiero decirte que puedes confiar plenamente en mí y que no debes sentirte incómodo con estas sesiones. Estoy aquí para conocerte y ayudarte y te aseguro que todo lo que hablemos en las sesiones, se quedará en las sesiones. Si gustas puedes recostarte en el sillón -

El rubio asintió y se tumbó sobre el enorme sofá de terciopelo sauvignon.

- para empezar dime: ¿por qué estás aquí? Se tu diagnóstico pero quiero oírlo de ti -

- tengo un problema –

- bien, el primer paso es admitir que se tiene un problema, felicidades. Ahora ¿Podrías contarme más sobre ello? ¿Qué clase de problema es? –

Reflexionó un poco antes de responder, relajó la vista y enfocó el techo.

- uno amoroso -

- ¡oh, valla! – La mujer nunca pensó el jovencito lo diría así como así, pareciera que sólo con un poco más de charla el muchacho descargaría todo el peso que guardaba en su pecho y le confesaría todo – Noto que tienes mucha carga sobre ti, quizás quieras contarme lo que te sucede ¿qué tipo de problema amoroso es el que te afecta? ¿Una ruptura o algo así? –

- ahh – suspiró. Luego tomó aire y como una bala expulsó todo de una vez -. Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo y el no lo sabe, dudo que yo le guste y creo que estos pensamientos son incorrectos, trato de olvidarlo y me quedo pensando en ello todas las noches, lo cual me impide dormir y me lleva a estas jaquecas, me odio por amarlo y matar nuestra amistad, he llegado a todo tipo de conclusiones que me dictan que tengo que deshacerme de ésta sensación, sin embargo… yo… cuando veo sus dulces expresiones, su hermoso cabello, esa personalidad que me fascina, su tersa piel, esos ojos en los que puedo perderme que me observan con aquella mirada grandiosa haciendo congelar mi universo… recuerdo por qué lo amo y no puedo dejar ésta adicción, no puedo olvidar este sentimiento… -

………………YxT………………YxT………………YxT………………

Y lo dijo todo de una n_nU ¿No les ha pasado que quieren contar algo y entonces se encuentran con una persona con la que se sienten cómodos y, como se dice vulgarmente, "escupen todo"?

Bueno, eso es lo que le ha pasado el nuestro joven rubio, veamos como continúa en el próximo capítulo =)

Estoy enferma del estómago x__x así que no estoy con mucho ánimo de escribir nada, sólo daré las gracias a todos los que leen la historia, me agregan a favoritos y me mandan reviews ^^ Gracias por su tiempo n.n

Quiero dar gracias especiales, por supuesto, a los que se toman aún más tiempo en mandarme sus preciosos comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo =D!:

**Deidara Uchiha Sasori** ; **Hime Shelby** ; **Klover-chan** ; **Lisimmi** ; **Haru-chan** ; **RemulaBlack** ; **Melody G** y **Setsuna Kyoura.**

Mi cerebro creador y yo los amamos ¡Auf wiedersehen!


End file.
